


Caught

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dildos, Eavesdropping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: One day, Natsu finds Sting in a very... compromising situation.





	

Normally Natsu would’ve knocked, but when he heard Sting whimpering and moaning, sounding like he was in serious pain, Natsu stormed inside the house, decency be damned. He was in front of Sting’s bedroom door in no time at all, his hand already on the doorknob–when suddenly Sting’s voice reached his ears.

“Natsuuu... _ahhh_... o-oh god, Natsu!”

Oh, well... Maybe Sting wasn’t in _pain_ then. But he could probably use some _help_ anyway. Judging by the sounds, he was alone in there, masturbating while calling Natsu’s name. Which was _extremely_ hot. Without thinking twice, Natsu opened the door as quietly as he could, and stepped inside.

If he thought that the mere sound of Sting moaning his name was arousing, then the sight accompanying those sounds was incredibly more so. Sting was on his bed, completely naked, his ass sticking up, one hand around his cock, and the other one clutching the base of what looked like a pretty large dildo that was shoved up his ass. He seemed to be completely lost in a fantasy, his eyes firmly closed, a blush adorning his cheeks, mouth wide open as he screamed Natsu’s name over and over again.

_‘He looks so beautiful screaming my name...’_

Natsu only noticed he’d moved when he found himself standing right next to the bed, so close that he could touch Sting if he stretched out his hand. Just then Sting let out a particularly loud moan. It was too sexy, and Natsu couldn’t hold back the whimper that left his throat.

Sting immediately stopped his movements. When their eyes met, Sting shrieked, flinging the dildo away in his shock, and slipped under the covers as quickly as he could, hiding even his face.

Natsu picked the slick dildo up, surprised to see his name written on the underside. A smug grin spread across his face.

“Aww, why did you stop? Do you want my help?”

The way Sting drew the covers back just slightly to peek out was honestly adorable.

“Y-you’re not... d-disgusted or... angry?”

Natsu placed a hand on Sting’s cheek and leaned forward so that he could whisper sensually right into Sting’s ear.

“How could I be when you’re already slick and loose, ready to be fucked? Do you want me to fuck you, Sting?”

“Ahh, sh-shit, _Natsu_. D-don’t say it like that.”

“Ohh, why? Does it turn you on?”

“ _Yes_ , goddamn. It’s embarrassing.”

“So?”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t answer my question. May I fuck you?”

“O-oh god... Isn’t it obvious? _Yes, please_.”

Natsu had never stripped that fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ask a lovely anon sent me on [tumblr](http://chiyala.tumblr.com/post/154856225907/i-remember-one-time-you-mentioned-an-scenario-in).


End file.
